Thriller Thriller night
by farfadine
Summary: One-shot C'est Halloween. Et le premier a sonné à la porte d'Harry n'est pas un enfant déguisé mais son collègue, Draco Malfoy. HPDM.


_**Titre :**_Thriller (Thriller night)

_**Auteur : **_Mango

_**Genre : **_petit one-shot, romance sur fond

_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, le titre de ce one-shot vient de la chanson du même nom de Michael Jackson, les paroles sous le titre viennent de la chanson This is Halloween du film l'étrange noël de mr. Jack, et celles toutes à la fin de la chanson Monster Mash de Bobby Pickett.

_**Rating**_ : K

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_un petit One-shot promis à Tama, comme je l'ai écrit pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, le contexte est Halloween ^^

Bonne lecture.

**Thriller (thriller night)**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Trick or treat __till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

Harry apparut dans son entrée et, après avoir posé au sol le pot de fleur vide et la truelle qu'il portait, entreprit d'enlever gants, écharpe et parka. Il en était à dérouler le long ruban de laine de son cou quand on sonna à la porte. Grommelant, il attrapa la corbeille remplie de bonbons posée sur son meuble vide poche et ouvrit la porte.

- Tricks or treats ?

La voix n'était pas celle d'un enfant, plus grave, plus posée, sans intonation, et l'ancien gryffondor releva les yeux vers le visage de son collègue de travail. Ce dernier, habillé de l'un des ses coûteux costumes moldus qu'il affectionnait, lui lança un regard fatigué et leva sa main dans laquelle il serrait deux épaisses pochettes marron. Le brun soupira et le laissa entrer. Les deux hommes finirent d'enlever leur manteau, le blond détaillant avec intention le vestibule où il se trouvait. Un faible sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et il s'avança vers la porte semblant donner sur un petit salon. Il entendit Harry le suivre puis s'immobiliser quand on sonna de nouveau à la porte.

Une sorcière et un vampire tendirent leur panier à moitié rempli de friandises sous le nez du gryffondor.

- TRICKS OR TREATS !!!!!!!!

Le brun eut un petit sourire et jeta une poignée de confiseries dans la corbeille des enfants qui crièrent leur joie avant d'aller sonner à la porte suivante.

La porte fermée, Harry se retourna pour reposer les bonbons et rencontra le regard railleur de son invité surprise.

- J'aurai cru que tu serais aux trois balais à faire la fête avec tes amis.

Le brun haussa les épaules et, passant devant Draco, se dirigea vers la cuisine séparée du salon par un bar. S'approchant de la gazinière où trônait une bouilloire en métal, il vérifia qu'il y restait de l'eau et alluma le feu d'un mouvement de la main.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse Harry se retourna et fixa le blond apparemment absorbé par quelque chose dans l'entrée. Ce dernier finit tout de même pas se tourner vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu es allé fleurir la tombe de quelqu'un…

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et reposa sa question. L'ex serpentard lui répondit distraitement tout en semblant chercher à qui appartenait le tombeau fleuri par le héros du monde sorcier. Harry, sentant le regard de glace vissé à sa nuque, se retourna et releva la mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui cachait le front. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sauta aux yeux de Draco, anormalement rouge sur la peau pâle du front. Le blond parut un instant surpris avant de sembler se morigéner.

- Évidemment.

Secouant la tête Draco se détourna de la cuisine et s'assit sur le canapé crème de salon. La sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau et il maudit mentalement les enfants alors qu'Harry disparaissait vers l'entrée. Il sourit un moment quand, entendant l'habituelle rengaine d'halloween, il fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main. Quand le petit refrain retentit de nouveau à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il resserra sa prise sur le manche et jeta un sort.

Le feu de la gazinière s'éteignit et la bouilloire s'envola pour verser son eau bouillante dans les deux tasses posées sur la table de la cuisine. Deux sachets de thé y vinrent gentiment se noyer tandis que les récipients de terre cuite voletaient vers lui. Le propriétaire des lieux réapparut à ce moment là et ce laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

- Y'en a beaucoup des mômes dans le coin ?

Le brun lança un regard méchant à son ancien ennemi et se pencha en avant pour se saisir d'un des dossiers que leur patron voulait sûrement avant demain midi. Sirotant son thé, il feuilleta le contenu de la pochette, soupirant ça et là tandis que son collègue avait étendu ses longues jambes devant lui et, bien callé dans le canapé, semblait hypnotisé par le feu de cheminée. Sa léthargie prit fin quelques minutes plus tard quand la quasi immobilité de la pièce fut brisée par Harry qui se mit à genoux sur le sol et commença à faire des petits paquets de feuilles sur la table basse.

Quelques heures plus tard, plus aucun gamin déguisé ne frappait à la porte et la panière de bonbons avait été rapatriée dans le salon. Elle traînait sur le sol à côté de deux tasses vides alors que la table basse était recouverte des papiers des deux dossiers. Assis par terre côte à côté, les deux sorciers avaient la tête penchée sur une feuille, leur front à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée et brisa le silence. Draco se tourna vers son collègue qui releva les yeux vers le feu avant d'enlever ses lunettes pour se frotter le visage et bailler. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun bascula contre son collègue qui le repoussa sous le coup de la surprise. L'ancien gryffondor cligna des yeux un instant avant de soupirer. A côté de lui le blond soupira à son tour.

- Vas te coucher Potter, je finirais tout seul.

S'étirant, l'ex serpentard vit son hôte enregistrer lentement ses paroles et se lever gauchement pour disparaître derrière la porte à droite de la cheminée. Draco fixa un moment la porte qui s'était refermée avant que son habituelle sourire en coin s'affiche sur son visage, vite remplacer par un petit sourire triste. Ce dernier s'effaça quand Harry sortit brusquement de sa chambre et se laissa tomber devant la table basse saisissant plusieurs feuilles et plissant les yeux pour lire ce qui était écrit. Le brun releva ensuite la tête, la colère visible derrière la fatigue emplissant ses yeux.

- On a déjà traité ce dossier.

Draco laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

L'ancien gryffondor montra les dents et envoya les feuilles qu'il tenait à la face de son collègue. Ce dernier se protégea du bras et rit de plus belle. Son rire s'arrêta quand il sentit la pointe d'une baguette être pressée contre sa gorge et leva les mains en l'air. Le brun se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, la tristesse, la colère et la fatigue se succédant tour à tour sur son visage. Finalement il éloigna sa baguette et Draco prit une grande inspiration.

- Je m'explique ?

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Granger-Weasley m'a demandé de veiller sur toi ce soir.

L'ancien gryffondor s'assit sur le canapé à côté du blond et fronça les sourcils.

- Soit disant elle s'inquiète pour toi, que tu es toujours tout seul pour Halloween et que comme cette année elle serait à la fête, elle ne pourrait pas veiller sur toi et donc…

- Ce sont des bobards. Hermione sait très bien que tout les 31 octobre je reste seul. Je vais me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents alors oui ce n'est pas un jour ou je saute de joie mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

- Bien. Et hmm… soit disant aussi tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et que d'après elle je serai mieux à même de te tirer les vers du nez, ce que je pense être tout à fait absurde parce que, si on a un minimum de sens de l'observation, au dernière nouvelle nous ne sommes pas amis.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne pose sa baguette sur la table basse et se frotte les yeux.

- Potter ?

- Mmh ?

- Je suis excusé ?

- Pourquoi les dossiers ?

- Oh !... hmm… et bien il me fallait bien trouvé une excuse pour venir chez toi et… au final je me suis dit qu'une petite blague me ferait du bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps à te rendre compte qu'on refaisait des dossiers qu'on a déjà bouclé depuis trois mois.

Harry fit une moue renfrognée et releva ses jambes contre lui. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et Draco se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Potter ?... Ha-Harry ?

- Hmm ? Je réfléchissais.

- Oh !

Le brun lança un regard d'avertissement à l'ancien serpentard qui ravala sa moquerie.

- Pourquoi Hermione t'aurait demandé de venir ? À ton avis ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Ces véritables intentions ? Aucune idée. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire à moi mais pas à elle qui te touche de très près.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Une bûche apparut dans la cheminée enchanter pour qu'un feu y brûle sans interruption.

- À moins qu'elle veuille obtenir de nous un pacte d'amitié inébranlable ou quelque chose dans le genre…

- Elle aurait agi de façon différente.

- Tu as une autre idée ?

- Oui.

- Qui est ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

Une pointe de tristesse passa sur les traits de Draco qui tourna son visage vers l'âtre.

- Je sais en tout cas pourquoi j'ai dit oui.

Harry releva le nez de ses genoux pour détailler le profil de l'ex serpentard. Les sourcils étaient froncés, les pommettes légèrement roses. Le blond pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se tournant vers lui sans pourtant le voir.

- Je… j'aimerai bien qu'on soit… au moins ami.

Le brun se figea un instant avant de recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Draco détourna les yeux.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami.

L'ancien serpentard ferma les yeux et se redressa. Se tournant vers Harry, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma. Le gryffondor affichaient un air anxieux et ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un rose soutenu mais il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu… tu pourrais rester dormir ici.

- Hmm… je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Moi non plus.

Draco sourit.

- C'est pour ça que tu te frottes les yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai mal aux yeux parce que je n'ai pas mes lunettes.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit. L'ancien gryffondor fit une moue boudeuse avant de cacher son visage derrière ses genoux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence avant que Draco se penche en hésitant vers son hôte.

- Harry ?

- J'ai quand même un peu peur.

- C'est pourtant toi le gryffondor ici.

Le brun releva la tête alors qu'un léger rire s'échappait de ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis leurs fronts vinrent se coller l'un à l'autre.

- Harry ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

L'ex serpentard vit Harry ouvrir la bouche de surprise avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Prenant cette dernière action comme un oui, Draco se pencha doucement en avant et embrassa le gryffondor. Ce ne fut qu'un chaste baiser et tous deux se reculèrent rapidement. Ils restèrent immobile un petit moment et le blond passa un bras autour des épaules de l'ex gryffondor qui se rapprocha de lui.

_The Zombies were having fun, the party had just begun.__  
__The guests included Wolfman, Dracula and his Son._

_

* * *

_Voila

J'espère que ça vous a plu_,_ n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ^o^_  
_


End file.
